Eternal
by TwistedNightshade
Summary: Sequel to Dead Shadow: Only a few months after Trowa & Quatre are wed, a new night creature comes into their lives, causing much confusion & chaos. So what happens when one of them in the confusion rushes to be comforted in the arms of another?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Gundam Wing isn't mine

So please don't sue

Also, the song "Human" belongs to the group Human League - in other words, this isn't mine either.

Song lyrics will look_ like this._

Eternal

It's amazing how time flies by, even for vampires such as my husband and I. Yes I am a homosexual - I'll be nice enough and let the ladies pout now. In case you're wondering who I am, my name is Quatre Rabaera Winner, a former Gundam pilot & heir to the Winner family fortune; my husband is Trowa Barton - though not his real name - who is also a former Gundam pilot & works in a traveling circus most of the time. I would explain to you how I became a member of the undead as well as Trowa, but I have already explained this as you may or may not know. Nevertheless, I must move on for I must explain how I nearly lost Trowa again. This time however, we were to face the worst of all enemies: each other.

At the time, we were wed for about three months to the day. After the honeymoon, our friends pitched in and helped us get a somewhat small appartment about 30 minutes from the house where we used to live with the others. The place was a bit small but suitable for us anyway: for a while, things were pretty livid - and yes, that includes those nights of "deep passion" - until that one evening that changed our lives.

Trowa and I had just returned from another Hawaii trip (we had liked it so much before we couldn't help but go back). Anyway, we were taking one of our late night walks just for fun, when all of a sudden we heard a very loud scream.

"N- No! GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

Whoever it was, they were in trouble so we followed the blood-curdling screams all the way to a somewhat-darkened alley; at the end of it there was a young 20-ish woman, with her arms & legs covered in blood from her own wounds, trembling at her attacker: a ferocious wolf demon with too many fangs to count. As Trowa took care to sheild her I immediately killed the beast with my now bloody hands. After he saw that her wounds were taken care off, Trowa looked at me & saw my hands. Silently he walked over and tenderly licked the blood off of them; I blushed as he did this but silently hoped that woman wouldn't be looking over here. The look on her face would be quite surprising - rather disgusted - if she saw all this. To my horror, I was right: she _had _been watching. But there was something odd about her behavior.

She smiled.

She just wasn't afraid at all and that, to a degree, bothered me a bit. What happened next truely surprised me. With gentle sky-blue eyes she looked at me and said:

"Oh thank heavens, Dad! I'm glad you're okay, but how did you manage to beat the creature?"

Wait...**DAD?!?!**

Trowa immediately stopped "feeding" from me & looked at her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but did you just call my husband your father?" he asked with a slightly arched eyebrow.

"Yes I did. Is there something wrong with greeting my own father?!" she replied in an angry tone.

I had no choice but to step in.

"Listen ma'am. I'm very sorry but I don't have any children and - "

"But you are Quatre Winner are you not?"

At this I nodded.

"Then you _are _my dad! Remember me? I'm Hikaru Winner, and that woman you talk to all the time is your mother."

"That woman?" I asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh you know - the one who wanted peace all the time..oh yeah, Relena Peacecraft."

**RELENA?!? THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD?!?!?!?!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

****

Just read and review :D

Ciao!

CrazyAnimeGirl


	2. Unwanted & Cursed

Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Gundam Wing isn't mine

So please don't sue

Also, the song "Human" belongs to the group Human League - in other words, this isn't mine either.

Song lyrics will look_ like this._

Eternal: Chapter 2

Could it really be? This woman is _my _daughter?! No! I've never slept with a woman before in my entire life!!

The woman who called herself Hikaru stood up after a few minutes & brushed herself off. Her eyes were a dark blue, her skin like that of a corpse, with blonde hair as vivid as though light were constantly pouring from the sun. She couldn't be mine, yet for some reason she looked a lot like Relena...

Again Hikaru looked at me rather confused; it seemed she couldn't understand why I didn't remember her.

"Now let me get this straight - you're my daughter and Relena Peacecraft is your mother?" I asked.

"Yes, that's correct Dad," she replied. "I hope Mom is still alive as well. I'd love to see her again!"

Trowa remained silent for a while then finally turned to me, his eyes now begining to mist up with tears. "Please Quatre...what she's saying can't be true..."

"No it isn't! Trowa I love you and you know I'd _never _cheat on you just to sleep with someone else, especially Relena!"

Me and my big fat mouth - I knew I should've kept it shut.

The next thing I knew, Hikaru gasped in shock & slapped me hard on the cheek. "How dare you say such a thing about Mom!" she cried. "She's told me so many times about beautiful it was when you made love to her! Granted she never went into deep details but she always said you held her & whispered how much you loved her."

Trowa couldn't take it anymore & with an angry yet hurt look on his face, he turned away & left.

I called out to him & begged him to stop, that this was all a mistake, but he wouldn't listen. From that moment on, I was dead to him.

_Come on baby, dry your eyes_

_Wipe your tears_

_Never liked to see you cry_

_Won't you please forgive me?_

I swallowed hard as I watched him walk away: the only love I've ever known was leaving me & all because of this crazy accusation!

Shaking my head in disbelief, I decided to take Hikaru to where we used to live & explain this to the other former pilots.

That would turn out to be a huge mistake.

The moment I had stepped inside the house, everyone looked at me with disgust.

"Way to go, Quatre," Duo mumbled.

"How dare you do such a thing by cheating on your mate - your life-mate no less," Wufei chimed in, not looking up while he was polishing one of his cherished swords.

"H-How did you - ?"

"Trowa called us on the phone & told the whole story," Heero replied. "For now, he'll be staying here and he doesn't want to see you."

"You guys don't get it! I've never had sex with Relena or any other girl! Trowa's the only one fo - "

"Yeah yeah, heard it all before," Duo interupted. "Why don't you go running into the arms of your whore and get the fuck out of here before I give you an instant sex change.."

With that, Duo abruptly shoved Hikaru & I out the door & slammed it in our faces. Hikaru for some reason was oblivious to all of this: all she kept talking about was how happy she would be once she was able to meet "Mom". Trying so desprately not to cry, I decided there was only one person left to see...

"**WHAT? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE _OUR _CHILD?!"**

Those were the words Relena Peacecraft screamed right after she spit out whatever it was she was drinking while I told her the story. Meanwhile, Hikaru was smiling like she was a kid again, hugging her "mom" & telling her how much she missed her & everything else that went through her mind.

"Relena, I just don't know what to do. I've tried talking to the others but they don't believe me," I said.

"Oh they're going to believe me once I explain everything," she replied as she started sipping her drink again.

"Yeah right. If they're not going to believe me, what the hell makes you think they'll believe _your _story?"

"Because I'm special," Relena said as she winked then chuckled. "Seriously Quatre, I'm going to take care of this. I'll have a DNA test arranged then we'll prove once and for all this woman just isn't our daughter. Don't worry about owing me either - we'll just say it's on me."

_"Since when have I owed you anything?" _I thought. For now there was nothing left for me to do but leave this in her hands.

Two weeks later, the results of the test had arrived. Relena somehow managed to get everyone together - including Trowa - back at their house. Trowa just looked on the ground while Hikaru sat next to me, rather quiet with her hands folded neatly in her lap. After a few minutes, Relena stood up & began to speak, and as if on que, Heero groaned in disgust:

"I suppose you all know the story up until now. You have this woman show up who _claims _she is the result of some one-night-stand or something between Quatre and I. Furthermore - "

"Oh for fuck's sake Relena! Shut the hell up & get on with it already!"

Surprisingly enough, this came from Trowa who quickly blushed a bit.

"Well fine!" she said as she ripped the envelope open & read it. "See? It says right here that we're - **WHAT?!?!"**

My glance went to Relena's suddenly pale face. "W-What's the matter?" I asked.

She said nothing but fearfully handed me the paper: what I read shocked me.

According to the results, Relena and I were indeed the parents of Hikaru Winner.

But...that was impossible! I've never even _shared _a damn bed with her, let alone sleep with her!

Shaking their heads - and probably figuring out what the results were - everybody left with angry looks on their faces. Trowa however was the most hurt of all. Tears streamed down his face as he stormed off to his bedroom.

"H-How? This test has got to be wrong! They _must've _given the results of someone else's test! Oooh, some heads are gonna role by the time I'm done with those idiots!" Relena cried as she crumpled up the paper in her hands. Feeling rather silly for doing this, I asked her if I could stay at her place for a while since I was obviously no longer welcomed there and with a smile on her face she agreed. Hikaru followed me too of course since I couldn't just leave her with no place to go: daughter or not, I still felt like I had the obligation to be kind to her.

What I didn't know was that same day, Trowa had decided to come over to Relena's house to talk things over with me; unfortunately, when he found me it was in an unusual predicament: we were on the bed, with Relena holding me in her arms & seemingly talking about sweet things. Trowa slammed his fist on the wall so hard it bled, and I looked up to see him in the doorway, now licking the blood off of his hand.

"T-Trowa, it's not - "

"Fuck you Quatre. Just get the fuck away from me!" Those were the last words he said before he left, crying yet again.

'_Trowa, it wasn't like you thought..' _No longer able to hold back, I fell on my knees to the ground & cried miserably.

_I wouldn't ever try to hurt you_

_I just needed someone to hold me_

_To fill the void while you were gone_

_To fill this space of emptiness_

_I'm only human_

_Of flesh and blood I'm made_

_Human_

_Born to make mistakes_

__

__

Little did I know that just a few rooms down from us, Hikaru had overheard the whole thing.

"Everything is going smoothly. Soon, my brother, your death will be avenged..."

Read & review!

CrazyAnimeGirl


	3. Embrace

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing & the song "Human" by Human League not mine; the story & other characters mine. Very simple math if I say so myself.  
  
_This_ represents song lyrics  
  
--Eternal: Chapter Three--  
  
After Trowa left, our appartment became nothing but an empty shell of what it used to be. Pretty soon I was busy either crying or drowning my sorrows in the forbidden taste of wine: yes, it was the non-alcoholic type but still I drank like I was going to die. Without Trowa, I was already dead inside. The only person who attempted to comfort me was Relena, but she couldn't give comfort to a teddy bear. Hikaru didn't seem to care; she just remained her always ever-hyper self. Deep inside I hated her; I was so upset with the damn lies she told I wanted to feed from her until there wasn't a single drop of blood left in her entire body. Yet I had to be "nice" to her - after all she was my "daughter". However, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. I knew Hikaru was lying about this whole thing, but who would believe me now? My world had officially fallen apart, but things changed later that night.  
  
Hikaru had left to go to some nightclub or something: I wasn't paying attention to a fucking words she said. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Later that night it began to rain heavily and I was in the middle of once again chugging down another bottle of wine when someone started pounding on the door.  
  
"Dammit, give me a minute!" I yelled, obviously thinking it was Hikaru.  
But when I opened the door, I didn't see Hikaru.  
  
I saw a completely wet Trowa standing in front of my door panting. - no ladies, I don't mean _that_ kind of wet - yet one could tell he had ran all the way here.  
  
I blinked in shock at what I saw. Surely I was halucinating from drinking so much. What Trowa next said confirmed it was real:  
  
"Quatre... I - I'm sorry. I never should've acused you of all this shit. It took a long speech from Heero & Wufei but..." He looked down at the floor, deeply ashamed then continued. "You don't want me back. How could you after what I said? Still, the only thing I wish to have from you is your forgiveness."  
  
Of course, I had to give him a reply.  
I titled up his face and kissed him very roughly, then pulled him into our appartment, quickly shutting & locking the door.  
  
_So many nights I longed to hold you _

_So many times I looked and saw your face _

_Nothing could change the way I feel _

_No-one else could ever take your place  
  
I'm only human Of flesh and blood I'm made_

_ Human _

_Born to make mistakes  
  
I am just a man _

_Human _

_Please forgive me  
_  
After I took care of the door, I turned around to give my attention to Trowa who was staring at the growing collection of empty bottles.  
  
"Quatre, what have you been doing all this time?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I'll tell you what the hell I've been doing. I've been crying my eyes out so much I can barely see straight, drinking non-alcoholic beverages and anything else I can think of all to drown the fact that I wished I were dead! No-one believes that I'm telling the truth about Hikaru not even my own fucking husband!"  
  
Trowa immediately held me in his arms and I looked at him in confusion not understanding what he meant until I felt drops of liquid on my head: they were Trowa's tears.  
  
_These tears I cry aren't tears of pain_

_They're all to hide my guilt and shame_

_I'll forgive you, now I ask the same of you _

_For while we were apart, I was human too  
  
I'm only human_

_Of flesh and blood I'm made _

_Human _

_Born to make mistakes  
_  
"Quatre...please - please forgive me for not believing you," he whispered. "Please... I missed you like hell. Your smile, your eyes, your kisses....your...body..." As he said this, he swallowed hard. I glanced down for a moment & noticed why he was struggling to speak: he was becoming aroused the more he thought about me. The tightness of his pants proved it.  
  
Gently pushing myself away from Trowa, I looked into his troubled eyes. "Trowa..it's okay. I forgive you and I missed you a lot more than you think." Feeling a heat starting to travel all over my body, I smiled wickedly as I said, "Perhaps you should change out of those clothes. After all, you're soaking wet." Trowa returned the smile as he removed everything all the way down to his boxers; meanwhile, I was putting his things in the dryer but just as I was about to turn the dryer on, Trowa came up behind me & slowly started kissing my neck, letting his tounge dart out to taste my skin for good measure.  
  
That did it.  
I hurried up & turned it on. The next thing I knew I was under the covers with my Trowa again.  
You can use your imaginations and figure out what happened for yourselves.  
  
Time stood still - I had completely forgotten about Hikaru & I didn't give a shit where she was. All I knew was that I had Trowa back & that was all that mattered. The next morning seemed normal for the most part: for a while I swore it was all a wet dream - that is until I turned over & saw Trowa next to me, his arms loosly wrapped around my waist. Smiling I leaned down & lightly kissed his forhead; in turn he opened one eye & mumbled, "Morning." Suddenly there was the sound of a door being opened; Hikaru had finally come home.  
  
When she saw what we had been doing, her mouth dropped open & an angry glare came across her face.  
  
Her true self finally came to light.  
  
"Damn you, cursed vampire!" she yelled. "I guess my plan didn't work after all. But no matter: you're going to die anyway." Suddenly she became engulfed in a strange, multi-colored flame & when it vanished another woman stood in place of "Hikaru". Her eyes were a frigid blue; her hair was raven black with blood-red streaks in them. Instead of her normal clothes, she wore black & silver robes with a similar colored gown. In her hands she held a staff of some sort.  
  
"So I was right about you not being my daughter", I replied.  
  
"Fucking duh, Einstein! I am Amalthea, a powerful sorceress and the beloved sister of a vampire named Lemar. Surely that name rings a bell, doesn't it?"  
  
Two appropriate words quickly came to mind:  
'Oh shit!'

Read & review please!  
CrazyAnimeGirl 


	4. Haunted Memories

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me in any way, shape, or form. All characters belong to me unless otherwise noted.

--Eternal: Chapter Four--

Amalthea stood there with an angry look upon her face. Her eyes were so cold and lifeless as she continued to look at us. While slightly waving her staff a bit, she muttered an incantation in an unknown language. Suddenly, Trowa & I were surrounded in a white flame; a few moments later, we were fully clothed. Amalthea, however, remained silent. Finally, she spoke:

"Maybe you misunderstood me. I said that I am the sister of a vampire named Lemar. Now surely, this name rings a bell, hmm?"

"L-Lemar!" I cried. "So, the reason why you did all this was - "

"To get revenge!" Amalthea shouted. "When I found out that you killed my brother, I was beyond enraged. How could you two be so damn happy while I am miserable!" For a moment, it seemed as if she was going to cry. Looking at us, she continued:

"So, I followed you in the shadows for quite some time. Once I was able to get an idea of what you looked like, I disguised myself as a human & I 'fixed' that stupid paper to make it look like you and that cursed woman were the parents of sweet Hikaru Winner. My plan to ruin your lives nearly worked, but you two just had to get back together!" I stood in front of Trowa and said:

"You have to understand something right now. I didn't kill Lemar for any sort of amusement. He threatened to kill the both of us. If I hadn't - "

"IF YOU HADN'T KILLED HIM, I WOULD STILL HAVE A BROTHER!" Amalthea angrily yelled, attacking us with dark orbs of unholy light. Trowa & I quickly fought those off, but it seems she had other ideas on her mind. Instead of getting angry, she looked rather calm.

"Let's try to make things a little interesting. How would you care for a wager?" Amalthea asked with a wicked smirk.

I quickly raised an eyebrow & asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a game of sorts," she answered. "You and I - and I don't mean your sissy little loveslave - will fight each other. If you win, I'll leave you two alone so you can live happily ever after. But if I win..."

"You'll kill me, right?" I said.

Amalthea nodded. "And, as a bonus, I won't kill them either."

As I was to ask what she meant, Amalthea pointed her staff towards the ceiling. A red circle appeared before her & revealed what first appeared as shadows of sorts. I gasped in horror as I saw WuFei, Heero, and Duo bound in bloodied chains in a dark room.

"These fools are being tortured by their inner nightmares. Soon they will sucumb to them & become mine for the rest of their pathetic lives," she added. "So, what do you say?"

I didn't care what the consequences were. I had to do this for Trowa & for my friends. With my body slightly shaking in fear, I agreed to her terms. Amalthea destroyed the display & closed her eyes; behind her, another portal appeared. She opened her eyes and motioned for me to follow her, then dissapeared. I went towards the portal, but something literally held me back: Trowa was grabbing my hand pretty tightly & didn't want to let go.

"Trowa," I said without turning around, "you know I can't just let all of you die. Please, let me go."

"I just wanted to do something before you leave," he replied. Letting go of my hand, he went in front of me & kissed me tenderly. It seemed to last forever, but Trowa soon pulled back, hugged me, and let me go. As I went inside the portal, I heard the last of Trowa's voice:

"Be careful, koibito."

Darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see a damn thing for what seemed like hours; finally, a ray of light quickly approached & I was engulfed in the light, which was so bright that I had to shut my eyes. Suddenly, I heard Amalthea's voice:

"We're here, you damn mortal. Open your eyes and look upon the place where you will die!"

Slowly, I opened my eyes & couldn't believe what I saw: there were tall, shimmering windows & dark red draperies with a full moon giving the entire place an erie glow. I knew exactly where we were.

"This - This is Lemar's house!" I cried.

"Exactly," Amalthea said. Her staff was now gone, but a dark aura surrounded her and her fists were clinched tightly. "Now, Quatre Rabera Winner, prepare to die!" She ran toward me & quickly vanished. Just as I was preparing to defend myself, I felt a sharp pain in my back: Amalthea had managed to attack me from behind.

"Did I happen to mention that I can teleport?" she said & laughed as she attacked me again with those dark orbs. Although I managed to fend off some of them, the rest relentlestly pounded into me. I screamed as pain shot all through my body as I heard her laughing in happiness.

"This is the end!" she cried as I was bound by some sort of shadow power. I tried desprately to move, but it was no use; the darkness had control over me.

Amalthea smirked as she walked over towards me; her eyes gleamed in amusement as she suddenly made a short sword appear in her hands. 

"I would have done this long ago if I knew it was going to be so easy," she whispered as she pressed the blade against my cheek. Blood began to trickle down my face and as much as I wanted to say something, I was just too weak to do anything. However, I did manage to utter something:

"...orry."

"Um, what did you just say?"

"S-Sorry...for...Lemar. I wish...to...show you...what - "

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Raising her sword, Amalthea plunged it toward my heart. All I could do was close my eyes & expect more pain. But I felt nothing & I heard nothing but a sharp gasp & the sound of metal falling to the ground.

"What sort of trickery is this!" Amalthea cried.

Confused, I opened up my eyes & saw a large image of Lemar standing by me, trying to convince me of becoming a vampire. 'Am I projecting my memories?' I thought. The "mirror" must have read my thoughts, because it quickly changed over to where I found Lemar & Trowa sleeping together. Still wondering why it was showing all of this, I happened to glanced up at Amalthea.

Tears of blood were trickling down her face as she whispered, "Is this the brother I knew?"

End of Chapter Four 


	5. Farewell

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me in any way, shape, or form. All characters belong to me unless otherwise noted.

--Eternal: Chapter Five--

Amalthea and I stood there watching the images that appeared before us; this time, it was Lemar hitting me & killing Trowa. We said nothing as the memory of losing him caused me to cry as well, and while it was still painful for me, it was Amalthea who seemed to be hurt the most.

"Enough of this! You! Make this stop!" she yelled. "I can't watch this anymore!"

The only thing I could do was shake my head. "I can't," I answered. "I don't have any idea how I'm even doing this."

"So... This is the truth?" she said. "He really hurt you and your lover?" Again, I nodded.

Amalthea said nothing as she raised the sword & pointed it towards her heart. With her anger subsiding, I was able to get out of my dark prison. I rushed toward her, but I couldn't get close to her. A barrier was set around her. 

"Lemar was nothing like this when we were growing up," she said in a gentle voice. "He was so kind & always protected me. But now..." She became silent for a moment but continued: "That man is not my brother." With a final breath, she burried the blade deep within her heart. She turned her head slightly to look at me; her eyes were now filled with hope, but it was too late to do anything about it.

"The others...are free"  
Those were the last words she managed to say before she fell to the ground & died.

I never wanted things to end like this. I picked up her lifeless body as we were returned to our appartment. Trowa was overjoyed to see me, until he saw Amalthea. I explained what had happened and we decided to bury her in a private cemetery: after all, it was only right to give respect to the dead.

After returning to our former home, we explained what had happened to the others. Everyone forgived each other and at last, there was peace. Still, I can't help but wonder if Amalthea is finally at peace as well...

The End 


End file.
